In caee of emergency, call 911 (transcript)
NOTE': This is the transcript for the episode '"In caee of emergency, call 911". Click the link if you wanted the episode's information. Sunny Bang Bang: Hey, kids! Today, Yaya goes over to Gugu's house. [Captions slowly appear, first putting in ''"27th", then "in case of", and lastly, "emergence".]'' Gugu: 27th story! Yaya: In case of emergency, call 911! [Cut to outside '''Gugus house.] [[Mrs. Gugu|'Mrs. Gugu']]: Gugu, I'm going to go to the market. Play safe with Yaya! Gugu: Yes, mom! to a wooden post. Gugu: Here I go! Yaya: OK! [A red-orange ring bounces off of the post. Cut to '''Gugu'.]'' Gugu: Oh no! I missed it! It was close. I can't believe it! Can't I have a second chance, huh? [Pan to '''Yaya'.]'' Yaya: No, it's my turn! I will try it this time! And... Ya! ['''Yayas blue ring spins on the post for a bit before landing, netting Yaya a point.] Yaya: Yes! Alright! ['''Yaya' jumps happily.]'' Gugu: Don't be too proud! I'm going to succeed this time too! Ya! ['''Gugu' throws a yellow ring, but it bounces off the post. Gugu stares in disbelief.]'' Gugu: Oh no! Yaya: No, no, Gugu, you missed it again! ['''Yaya' throws a beige ring, landing on the post again.]'' Yaya: I made it in this time as well! Don't you think Yaya is much better than Gugu? Gugu: Angry I'm going to succeed this time, no matter what! Here I go! You watch, Yaya. ['''Gugu' picks up a burgundy ring. He spins before throwing it.]'' Gugu: Yaaaaaaaa! ring bounces off the drawer, the couch, and the floor before landing underneath the drawer. The kids stare in shock. Yaya: Tsk tsk! of them approach where the ring landed. Yaya: There it is! I can see it under the drawer! Do you see it, Gugu? Gugu: Oh, I can see it too! Let me try it! ['''Gugu' reaches his arm to grab the ring. After fumbling around, his hand grasps the ring.]'' Gugu: I got it! Lemme take it out! ['''Gugu' tries pulling his arm out, but it won't come out.]'' Gugu: Oh my gosh! My arm's stuck! Yaya: Why, Gugu? What's the matter? Gugu: See? Yaya, my arm is stuck! It's stuck! crying It hurts so bad! What if it never comes out?! again It hurts so bad, Yaya! Help me out! Help me! Yaya! Yaya: Oh, oh no! Gugu, let me help you, Gugu! ['''Yaya' tries pushing the drawer, but she's too weak.]'' Yaya: worried I don't know when Gugu's mom's coming back! What should I do?! [A light shines on '''Yaya'. Sunny Bang Bang comes down and transports Yaya to the Rainbow Dimension.]'' Sunny Bang Bang: What's the matter, Yaya? Yaya: We're here alone in our house, and Gugu's arm is stuck, and it won't come out! What should we do?! Sunny Bang Bang: When you are in need of help, don't panic! Pick up the phone, and dial 911, then ask for help! Yaya: 911? Sunny Bang Bang: Yes, 911! ['''Sunny Bang Bang' turns into a phone. Yaya picks up the phone, and dials 911.]'' Yaya: Pick up the telephone first, and then we dial 911. [A '911 Worker' picks up. '''Yaya' is shocked.]'' 911 Worker: 911, how can I help you? Yaya: panicking Um... that is... um... Gugu... um.... Sunny Bang Bang: Yaya, don't panic, and tell the person where you are, and what kind of trouble Gugu is in! Yaya: determined OKAY! I am calling from Gugu's house! Gugu's arm is stuck under the drawer! And he is in pain! Please come and help! 911 Worker: Okay! We're on our way! [Cut to the song, ''"[[In Case Of Any Emergency|'In Case Of Any Emergency']]"]'' Mrs. Gugu: It could've been really dangerous when I was not home! Gugu, did you tell the 911 rescue team your thank yous? Gugu: Thank you! 911 Worker: Next time, whenever you need help, always call 911! We'll help you out with anything! Yaya: Ok, thank you! Next time there's an emergency, I'll be sure to dial 911! laughs. Sunny Bang Bang: From now on, when there's an emergency, Yaya and Gugu will not panic. They will call 911 for help. ends Category:Transcripts